Radiak
Radiak is an Av-Matoran and former Shadow Matoran. Biography Radiak was created by the Great Beings to contribute to the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Laboring in darkness, he participated in the creation of the islands and locations of the Matoran Universe. Radiak and the rest of the Av-Matoran left their homeland on the Southern Continent to prepare Karda Nui for the Great Spirit's awakening. During this time, he developed a close friendship with Photok. Once arrived in the universe core, the Matoran suffered attacks by the Avohkah, Rahi-by-products of their labors. However, the Toa Mata soon arrived to deal with the threat. The Av-Matoran later returned to their homeland in the caves below the Southern Continent. During the earthquake caused by the Great Cataclysm, part of the Av-Matoran homeland was damaged and fell into Karda Nui, creating the Stalactite Villages. Radiak took up residence in one of these villages and adapted to the hardships that the new lifestyle presented. After a thousand years of peace, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched an invasion of Karda Nui. After the Makuta struck, he continued to fight for what he believed in. One day, as he went to repair a Lightvine, his Light was sucked from afar by Makuta Vamprah, using his Kanohi Avsa. Transformed into a Shadow Matoran, Radiak went off to the Makuta's base and was mutated by Makuta Mutran into a four-legged being, due to the fact that Mutran was moody at the time. When Toa Mahri Matoro used the Kanohi Ignika and brought the Great Spirit Mata Nui back to life, the resulting light blinded the Makuta. The remaining Av-Matoran proceeded to mount an offensive against the Makuta, who were unable to see. Unwilling to let this be a major setback, the Makuta used Shadow Matoran pilots for their "eyes". Radiak quickly became the favored sight of Makuta Antroz. During one such battle, the Toa Nuva suddenly appeared. Even though confused, they aided the Av-Matoran, forcing the Makuta and Shadow Matoran into retreat. Later on, while Pohatu and Photok were on guard duty, Radiak lured Pohatu and his former best friend, Photok, into a trap set by the Makuta, saying he had stolen the Makuta's battle plans. This quickly led to another air-conflict, during which the Toa were captured. After they freed themselves, yet another conflict ensued, during which the Shadow Leech Hive was destroyed. Mutran, sensing a Makuta defeat, called his fellow brothers to retreat into the swamp before retreating himself. Radiak followed Antroz into the swamp, preparing for the final battle. After Antroz entered the Codrex, Radiak was left outside. When he stole the Jetrax T6, Kopaka left the Codrex in pursuit of Antroz, only to be stopped by Radiak. Takanuva emerged during the fight, and took over for Kopaka so he could continue his chase. During the fight, Radiak mocked Takanuva, calling him a "Toa of Twilight", but instead of attacking him, Takanuva became more determined to find a cure for him. With help from Tanma, Photok, and Solek, Takanuva was able to subdue Radiak. After some time, Vican approached the group and stated that he had found a cure for the Shadow Matoran in the form of a Rahi. After some time, they found the Rahi, a Klakk, and Radiak tried to hit it with a shadow blast. He missed, but did manage to anger the Klakk which then unleashed a sonic scream, turning Radiak back into an Av-Matoran. Upon his restoration, he revealed part of the Makuta's plan. Under the order of Takanuva, Radiak and the other Av-Matoran fled Karda Nui and traveled to Metru Nui. There they celebrated the reawakening of Mata Nui, although the occupants of the Coliseum were soon interrupted by Teridax, who then announced his rule over the universe. When the Great Spirit Robot was damaged beyond repair and Teridax was defeated by Mata Nui, Radiak and the other surviving Matoran of Metru Nui, made a mass exodus to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Abilities & Traits Both prior to and after his time as Shadow Matoran, Radiak had the ability to change how the color of his armor appears. He has been trained to use this ability reflexively, helping keep his elemental affiliation secret. Radiak can also channel small amounts of Light energy through his hands or tools. These abilities were briefly replaced with Shadow powers upon his transformation into a Shadow Matoran, but has since been restored. While physically connected with a Makuta, Radiak had the ability to make his opponents sloth-like in that they would be too slow to make an escape. While a Shadow Matoran, he was able to fire blasts of Shadow energy. Radiak is renowned for his courage and warrior-like spirit. After being corrupted, he enjoyed fighting his old friends and witnessing them being ambushed by the Makuta. He fought using his teeth and sharp leg blades. Radiak as shown by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Toa_Ausar.]] Tools When he was an Av-Matoran, he wielded sharp blades that he could channel small amounts of his Light energy through. After Mutran mutated him into his a four-legged Shadow Matoran, his tools became attached to his hands with which he could now fire blasts of Shadow. He would also fight with his teeth. He has since be turned back into a Matoran of Light, though his transformation into a quadruped has yet to be undone. BIONICLE.com Stats: Appearances *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 12.5'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Battle For Power'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Shadow Matoran Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Jutlin Wearers Category:Toa_Ausar